


12 December

by TheBee



Series: The Bee's 2014 Advent Calendar [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi-Era, References to Character Death, references to other Doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBee/pseuds/TheBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been over a thousand years since he touched someone's mind like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 December

**Author's Note:**

> POV: Twelfth Doctor (Capaldi)  
> WARNING: The Doctor's never polite to himself, when he bumps into himself. And when he's stuck around himself, he resorts to rude names. I'd apologize for the Doctor-on-Doctor bashing, but it's in character.  
> Unbeta'd

Pinstripes shouldn’t be delving into the girl’s mind. He’d wander around in their metacrisis’ memories, traipsing through whatever he could get of Rose Tyler, and possible damaging a partially Gallifreyan brain in the process. He usually would trust himself, but…

_I’d rather not risk trusting that version of myself with that much temptation._

Fragile little huma—well, semi-human. He thinned his shields, preparing to enter the memories lodged in her mind. _Unease._ She was uneasy. Reasonable enough. He wasn’t all that easy about it, either. The last full mental contact he’d had with someone of Gallifreyan heritage had been during the Year that Never Was, and the last full contact with anyone had been with River Song, at the Singing Towers of Darillium. Over a thousand years ago.

He looked down at his ersatz daughter. “Are you ready, then?”

She drew in a breath, and let it trickle out her mouth. Her gaze flicked up to meet his.

“Yeah.”

He raised two fingers to her temple as she mirrored him. They spoke in unison.

** “Contact.” **


End file.
